Ninja Storm: Ocean & Thunder
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Dustin introduces Tori and Shane to his motocross friends, Hunter and Blake. Unaware of the brothers' deception, Tori quickly develops a fascination for the unknown motocrosser in blue. A series of interconnected one-shots to be updated when the mood or inspiration strikes.
1. Not Everything

This is my first Power Rangers: Ninja Storm Fiction because I have been watching Reruns on Netflixs for the past few months. So...yeah. Attack of the plot-bunnies.

Pairing: Tori/Blake

Done Within 15 minutes late at night on Friday with some editing afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong> Not Everything<strong>

_Blue Bay Harbor, Storm Chargers_

* * *

><p>Leaning against the employee side of the counter armed with a calculator and a list, Shane paused with his pen poised over the Storm Chargers account book, confused. Shane looked up from his work, leaning against the counter and glanced over at Tori who was sitting on the back table flipping through 'Girl Sport. "Why I am doing this?"<p>

Tori looked up and shrugged. "Because Dustin's not..."

"Exactly! I don't even work here. I don't know what his problem is but Sensei's not happy. He's doing that little thing with his nose again..."

"That's probably a bad thing..." Tori noted with disinterest as she turned another page. She glanced over the top of the magazine towards Dustin. He was standing in the front of the shop talking to two guys about the bikes. One had dark hair with light bronze skin and was shorter than the fair-skinned blonde guy.

The dark haired guy kept glancing over his shoulder as if he felt her occasional glances. She caught his eye and immediately ducked behind her magazine, peering out cautiously. He was smiling.

"Are you even listening?" Shane demanded,

"Well, Dustin _is_ standing right over there..." She nodded towards the front window where Dustin was standing with his motocross friends. "Go talk to him. Be the leader."

Shane turned to face completely, leaning back against the counter as he crossed his arms. "Why do I feel like you're mocking me?"

"Because you lack confidence." she replied primly, uncrossing her legs and hoping down from the table. She set the magazine down. "Come on, leader."

"If I'm the leader, why are you leading?" he asked as he followed out into the main store.

"Because...I'm the logical one."

Dustin turned upon hearing Tori's voice, his face lighting up. "Oh guys cool you finally get to meet."

Blake and Hunter turned, surveying the newcomers. Tori froze a moment.

"Shane, Tori, Hunter and Blake." Dustin introduced, pointing at the respective persons.

"Hey, how it's going?" Hunter greeted.

"Pretty good." Shane admitted, shaking hands with Hunter and Blake

"Good." Tori said, suddenly finding herself mute.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you." Hunter said.

Tori ducked her head as Blake stared at her. "But not everything." Looks were exchanged before Shane broke the silence.

"Hey, uh, Dustin. You got a minute?"

"Oh, yeah, man." Dustin agreed, ducking out of the group, with Shane.

Tori panicked inside as an awkward silence descended. Hunter gave Blake a look, 'gesturing' to Tori with his eyes and back to Blake as if Tori couldn't see/ read their silent conversation. "So...are you new here?"

"Yup. We just moved into town a few weeks ago." Hunter said, jabbing Blake in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"To restart your brain, doofus."

"Ha, ha, hilarious."

"You guys ride motocross?" Tori interjected, a smile tracing her lips.

"Oh yeah, You?"

"I like riding but personally I prefer my showers with water. My thing's surfing."

"Really?" Blake grinned, folding his arms. "I should've guessed from all the blue and the hair. You look like an ocean girl."

Tori touched her hair self-consciously. "Um...thanks? I think..."

"Nah, don't be shy. It's a compliment."

"Don't listen to him." Hunter said, moving to jab Blake in the ribs but Blake ducked out of the way and winked at Tori who ducked her head and suppressed another giggle. "I like blondes."

"You _are_ a blonde." Tori pointed out.

"Exactly."

Tori couldn't help it; she laughed.

"Maybe we should get together sometime." Blake offered. "You show me your sport and I'll show you mine."

Tori frowned. "I'm friends with Dustin remember? I've already seen your sport."

"Free-riding." Blake explained. "Without the track. And I've never been to a real beach before."

Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Well..." Tori stared at her feet and then back up at Blake's encouraging smile. "I don't see why not. I'd like that a lot actually."

"Come on, Tori!" Dustin suddenly grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the store. "I got go. See ya later!" he called out his shoulder.

"Later." Shane agreed, following them out.

Tori waved helplessly.

"Catch ya later then Tori!"

"Later."

* * *

><p>I have no idea where I'm going with this. I just wanted to get out a one-shot. Hopefully I'll be dabbling in this fandom for awhile. I have a tendency to fandom-hop. Anyway, please review. Otherwise, how will I know you actually read the whole thing?<p> 


	2. Impromptu Date

__**I decided to continue this in a series of one-shots. Updates will be sporadic. There's really not enough Tori/Blake works. :( **

**And thank you everyone for the reviews, favorites and story alerts!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_ Impromptu Date_

_Blue Bay Harbor, Aquamarine Beach_

"Hey, Blake, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Blake Bradley looked up, slowing his bike to a stop his brother approached him and brought his own bike to a stop, taking off his motocross helmet.

"Riding."

Hunter glanced along the road. "To the beach?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with riding on the beach?"

Hunter sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty-blonde hair. "You realize she's the enemy right? She's defending the man who killed our parents!"

"I know! I know that! You-" Blake drummed his fingers on the handle of his bike. "You don't have to remind me, okay?"

"You're going to hurt her."

"Can I pretend for a little while? Please?"

Hunter shrugged and slipped his helmet back on. "Just warning you." the older brother said, wheeling his bike around, revving it into gear and tearing down the road they came.

Blake sighed and restarting his bike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tori balanced on her surfboard, body relaxed as the board coasted over the top of the wave, following the cresting roll down to the ocean's choppy surface, the water droplets spraying on her skin. She bent down, coasting into the water tunnel, running her hand through the water as the spray splashed against her face as the wave came down; she turned the board, bursting through a curtain of water and onto the smooth surface of the ocean as the tide came down and rolled towards the shore.

She sighed in satisfaction, sitting on her board, just bobbing on the waves as she surveyed the secluded and empty cove. She tilted her head back, letting a sense of peace fill her. But the sound of a dirtbike's engine filled her ears and her jerk up.

_Dustin doesn't know about this place._

It was her special spot-one of those hidden places around Blue Bay Harbor only water ninja or people who were lost could find or stumble upon. And in the all the time, she'd been coming here, no other ninja had shown up.

A blue and white dirtbike with a rider in matching motocross gear coasted down the cliff pathway and lifted into the air, landing smoothly on the sand.

Tori sat up curiously as the figure took off his helmet and waved.

"Blake?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tori splashed through the water, board under her arm as she walked over to Blake who got off his bike and came to meet her.

"What are you doing here and how did you find this place?"

"I was riding around, you know, exploring. We just moved here and riding helps clear my head." Blake explained. "Besides, you said you'd show me your sport and I'd show you mine."

Tori ducked her head to hide the flush she was sure was appearing on her cheeks. He was already more interesting than that Dylan surfer dude and this was only the second time she had met Blake.

"Right now?"

"Right now. You were surfing weren't you?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "You sure don't wanna try?"

Blake threw his arms up. "I'm in motocross gear!"

Tori laughed and pushed him playfully. "Okay, chicken. Watch how it's done."


	3. Choice of Loyalties

Greetings readers! I apologize for not updating this one-shot collection in so long. However, since I'm roaming around Japanese Henshin fandoms right now, I figured I'd take the time to brush up on my 'Ninja Storm' knowledge. Thanks so much for your patience and thank you for the reviews.

Takes place after 'Looming Thunder', episode 4 of Power Rangers Ninja Storm

**Posted**: 5-16-2012

* * *

><p><strong>Choice of Loyalties<strong>

Storm Chargers was busy as usual, full of teens and young adults browsing the clothing and motocross accessories.

Tori Hanson, dressed in her open blue button down over a blue tee-shirt and wearing jeans, raked her blonde hair back as she stepped through the door of Storm Chargers, waving to Kelly and completely missing the dark haired motocrosser sitting to the right of the door.

"Hey, Kelly, how it's going,"

"Pretty good," the red-head rang up another customer. "It would be going even better if Dustin were here. Is he coming?"

Tori winced. "He actually sent me over to get something for his bike..." Tori took out a paper and smoothed it out on the counter. "What he said totally went over my head so he wrote it down,"

Kelly picked up the paper nodding. "Yeah, he said he needed this. Don't worry, I'll get it and pack it up for you. He's just lucky I'm also his motocross coach, otherwise I'd fire him,"

"At least he works hard when he's here," she called as Kelly disappeared into the backrooms of the store.

* * *

><p>"Don't," Hunter grabbed Blake's shoulder as he moved to follow Tori. "Let's make ourselves scarce,"<p>

"Come on, bro. Is it so bad talking to a beautiful girl?"

"It is when she's the _enemy_,"

"Chill out, bro," Blake brushed Hunter's hand off his shoulder with some difficulty. "I'm just gonna talk to her."

Hunter frowned.

"Besides," Blake added. "It's another way to infiltrate the Wind Academy Rangers," He almost felt guilty, using Tori that way – she was interesting, a girl he could really like, a girl who was interested in that same things he was. Not that there hadn't been girls in the Thunder Academy like that – there had been. Past tense. Was it so bad wanting a little piece of what had been denied them? A normal life. Just a taste.

Hunter's frown lightened up and he nodded – barely. "Fine,"

Blake grinned and turned on his heel, tucking his hands in his back pockets as he walked up to Tori. She was done talking to Kelly now and seemed to be waiting, leaning against the countertop.

"Hey, Tori,"

The blonde surfer looked up, her lips turning down in a frown. "Blake,"

"Ah, come on, why so cold?"

"Well," said Tori slowly. "If I recall correctly, you dissed my friend. Apparently 'i like doing charity work'?"

Blake winced, shuffling his feet. "Um...you heard that?" Tori chose not to reveal that Shane had told her and Dustin what he had overheard and nodded. "I guess I was a little out of line,"

"Don't tell me, tell Dustin. He may a goofball but he is a great person and a great motocross rider,"

Damnit - the Wind Rangers acted like normal teenagers into extreme sports - but then again so did he and Hunter. But somehow - he couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that Tori - or any ninja student - would willing study under a sensei who had done murder.

"He is good," Blake admitted, inwardly scowling. He didn't want to talk about _Dustin_ but if he was going to get into Tori's good graces (to inflitrate the Rangers, he told himself) he had to. "But I feel like...his talent lies somewhere else,"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean a different style of motocross!" Blake hastened to correct. "You know - like freestyle or stunt tricks. He's got the... personality for it. The flair,"

Tori thought about it. "He does like watching the stunt riding...maybe you're right. I'll suggest it,"

"Perfect,"

"Do me a favor though,"

"Anything,"

Tori let a faint smile creep on the corner of her mouth. "Apologize to Dustin for being jerks,"

"Done." Blake promised, clasping hands with her and making a promise of it. "We don't really have a lot of friends - makes us prickly and judgemental, I guess,"

Tori held up a hand as Kelly came back. "Ah, ah. No excuses,"

"Here you are Tori," Kelly said, handing a bag over the counter. "Took me ages to find it."

"Thanks Kelly, I appreciate it." Tori smiled as Kelly ducked into the back room again. "I'll see you later, okay Blake?"

"Yeah, sure," he caught her arm as she turned to leave. "Quick question,"

"Depends on what it is,"

"This is sort of random but...if someone you thought you trusted killed someone, what would you do?"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I...don't know. I mean, I guess I'd take them down or convince them to serve time but...I don't know. It'd be hard accepting it happened, I guess. Why do you ask?"

Blake shrugged. "It's...just something that was bothering me." Blake chewed his lip. "Our adopted parents were murdered and I can't help thinking someone they trusted did it."

Tori's eyes widened in horror and she shifted the bag on her shoulder so she could rest a comforting hand on the motocrosser's shoulder. "No one should have to go through that. Is that why you came here? To start fresh?"

"Yeah. get away from all the bad memories, you know?"

Tori nodded. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll listen."

"Thanks, Tori. That means a lot."

The surfer girl smiled. "Just don't be a jerk to Dustin," she added, lighting the topic and punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'll keep it mind." he assured her.

Tori gave him one last salute before leaving the shop, bag swinging on her shoulder. Almost immediately, Hunter materialized from where ever he had been hiding. "I can't believe you asked that!"

Blake shrugged. "She won't suspect a thing,"

"Good job," Hunter said, clasping him on the shoulder. "She won't. Until it's too late,"

Blake nodded but he felt a chill running up his spine. One of the first friends they had made since all their peers had been captured by Lothor and here they were working for the man who had captured their comrades, their school and their sensei.

_This is not going to end well..._

* * *

><p><strong>In my experience when teenagers have crushes, they tend to want to do positive things for their crush, so naturally Blake would be feeling a little guilty for deceiving Tori like this. I hope you enjoyed after such a long absence from me. Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	4. Enemy Aid

_Wow it's been awhile. I apologize - with no access to Ninja Storm episodes, it's hard to keep this going. But I should be able to get netflix back soon if my hopes for a job come through. :D_

_**Brief _**(yet mildly unrelated)**_ note :** I always found it rather annoying that people in television are often using **lightning** for attacks but it often call it **thunder** instead which is the **sound** that follows lightning. So I decided that out of Ranger form, Blake has the ability to generate dense and highly destructive energy bursts through the use of sound, which naturally is a thunder technique. Hunter uses lightning and they can both use lightning while in Ranger Mode though Hunter cannot use thunder - his lightning abilities just get a boost._

_Posted: September 5, 2012 - Wednesday_

__Takes place between/during Thunder Strangers Part 1 and 2__

* * *

><p>Power Rangers Ninja Storm<p>

Ocean & Thunder - Enemy Aid

Blake squinted against the sun as he and Hunter climbed their way up the steep grassy hillside decked out in their motocross gear. Sometimes, Hunter was a little caught up in his adrenline, his taste for battle. Sometimes, Blake worried about Hunter becoming what some people called a Blood Knight – a person who fights only for the thrill of battle.

"Hunter, where are we going?" Did he have another plan or something?

"Away from here. We don't want to be seen,"

Blake looked up, spotting a gray van pull up. "I think it may be a little late for that,"

The van door swung open and Kelly, the owner of _Storm Chargers_ stepped out looking at them in confusion. "What are you guys doing out here? Didn't you hear, we're under attack!"

"We think the Rangers need help," Hunter explained, thinking quickly.

Blake frowned to himself. _I hope Tori got out okay..._

"Come on," Hunter persisted, pulling Kelly along with him. He jumped over the railing and Blake and Kelly followed again.

"I don't think we should be moving _towards_ the battle," Kelly commented as they jogged through the trees, Blake slightly ahead of them.

"It's over now – we saw the Rangers' zord go down," Blake explained as they broke through the trees to step into a clearing and saw Tori stumbling up the hillside, trying to help Shane up with Dustin trailing behind. Tori stumbled and tripped, clearly dazed but Shane stayed up right, mostly.

"Tori!" Blake caught her by the arm, helping her to her feet and felt a wave of guilt that he quickly squashed down but he couldn't ignore it. _He_ did this. He liked her, he didn't want to hurt her but he pretended to be her friend but he was her enemy in reality. "Are you okay?"

"Thanks, I'm fine." Tori mumbled but it was clear she was lying at least a little.

"We were riding when we saw the smoke." Hunter explained. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I was listening in the car on the way here," Kelly interjected. "It was another alien attack."

"Yeah, we were caught in the middle of the fighting," Tori explained. "We were helping Dustin scout some new areas to ride,"

Dustin just nodded in agreement, doubled over and fighting for breath.

"Does this happen often?" Hunter wondered.

Shane scoffed. "And you never wondered why housing was so cheap here?"

"Come on - lemme give you a ride," Kelly offered. Tori straightened up and took a step and her legs almost immediately buckled; Blake caught her by the arm and loop it over his shoulders.

"That must have been traumatic," he commented, trying to keep it light as Hunter and Kelly went to help Shane and Dustin keep their balance and slowly the odd party hobbled to Kelly's van.

"You have no idea," Tori muttered, leaning heavily on Blake and he felt yet another pang of guilt and a bad taste filled his mouth.

It was slow going getting to the car - the _Kaze-ryu Shinobi_* - were beaten up quite a bit, conversation was kept to a minimum and Kelly kept voicing concern and confusion.

"There was a lot of explosions," Dustin explained. "It's okay Kelly - we're in one piece, I could that as a good thing."

Once they reached the fence, the _Kaze-Ryu Shinobi_ seemed perfectly capable of climbing it on their own and Hunter and Blake stood back as their enemies stepped into the van; Tori sank with relief into the front seat. Hunter was gloating silently - Blake could tell. He was _proud _of their work while Blake just felt disgusted with himself. Hunter didn't want to kill _them_ - it seemed like he was taking out his frustration on their Sensei on the students._  
><em>

"You should get some rest," Blake recommended, leaning against the passenger door, which had the window down.

"Don't worry, I intend to." she assured him. "A cup of tea and a nice bed. Did you apologize to Dustin yet?"

Blake glanced to the back where Dustin was stretching his sore muscles. "Not yet - but I will."

"I'll hold you to it," she said as Kelly started the van. Blake stepped back and watched with Hunter as the van drove on the packed dirt road.

"They won't be fighting for awhile," Hunter said in satisfaction, turning to his motocross bike. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation notes:<strong>

Kaze-Ryu - Wind Style (adding 'Style' at the end let's me accept they're called 'Wind Rangers' because Tori and Dustin are Ocean and Land, not Sky like Shane is)

Shinobi - the other term for Ninja. Ninja is used in the Western countries for it's easier pronunciation but I've always like the word 'shinobi' better.

Raimei-Ryu - Thunder Style ('Raimei' is taken from google translate so that may be incorrect.)


End file.
